nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Booknut
Booknut was a male human wizard and a PC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Booknut was a wizard and the grandson of famous Hero of Unity Beastnut. Booknut was a brief companion of the Heroes of Prophecy, but got on poorly with them. Background Booknut was born in Emeron City to his father, Bottlenut. Gifted with intelligence he quickly grew bored of chores he was assigned at the Brewmaster’s Beerstein. As he excelled at school and found an interest in magic Booknut attended the Emeron Wizard’s College, becoming a student of both Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood. Although unquestionably intelligent, Booknut was especially arrogant and always thought he knew more than anyone he encountered. Expedition for the Club of Galmar In the summer of 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy were mounting an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to attempt to recover the Club of Galmar. Professor Sumnim suggested that Booknut join the expedition, feeling both that his knowledge could bring some value to the journey and that the experience might teach Booknut a few life lessons. On the 9th of Lion, 1129 the expedition departed Emeron City. It consisted of Booknut, Kagami of Towa, Ferris Gerabaldi, Dedekind Fried, and Lylena, The journey was long and fraught with danger and Booknut’s constant complaints and condescension did little to endear him to his companions. By the 24th of Dragon they had found the dilapidated remains of a the keep where the Club of Galmar was said to be held. The keep was filled with orcs, and the Heroes of Prophecy were forced to slay the beasts to recover the artifact. During the fighting a spell mishap performed by Ferris seemed to teleport Dandy Lion and Pott'z to them. As they were leaving the keep, the group was attacked by some barbarians. The Heroes of Prophecy interrogated one of the survivors and learned that Darsalgen had sent them to recover the Club of Galmar, but that all the orcs had stymied them. The prisoner also revealed that Darsalgen had pushed on to Wilaria, in the Eastern Realms, to search for the Bell of St. Chardastes, a powerful artifact of Akana. Trip to the Eastern Realms On the 2nd of Bear, 1129, Booknut and the Heroes of Prophecy finally arrived in the town of Hidencul in the Kingdom of Wilaria. After asking where the bell might be housed, they were directed to the church of Akana. Though it was after dark they went immediately, only to find Darsalgen and a number of barbarians in the process of stealing the Bell of St. Chardastes. The Heroes slew Darsalgen and his party, with Pott'z happily delivering the death blow on Darsalgen as he'd led the attack that wiped out his village the Galmarian and had vowed to kill him. The party was approached by a divining wizard named Eldruer. He told them that he'd seen that they were coming through and wished to return to the Kingdom of Emeron. He promised to magically teleport them there if they recovered three Griffon eggs. The Heroes agreed and in only a few days traveled to a griffon nest to recover the eggs. True to his world, Edlruer magically transported them back to Emeron City. Trip to the Dwarven Lands Within a fortnight of returning to Emeron City, Sir Zadric Trield, an early patron of the Heroes of Prophecy, informed them that they had unearthed the probable location of the Battle Axe of Clangeddin in the Kingdom of Thorgain. Booknut, Lylena, Dedekind Fried, Ferris Gerabaldi, Keysbee, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Dandy Lion, left within days. The Heroes of Prophecy balked at bringing the disagreeable Booknut along, but in spite of the fact that most had a deep dislike of him, they begrudgingly acknowledged that he was knowledgeable and a capable wizard and allowed him to travel with them. High in the Dwarven Mountains the heroes uncovered the axe, as well as the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood which contained the spirit of the ancient dwarven hero ("returning him to life," according to the prophecy.) However Booknut, aggrieved at not being appreciated to his satisfaction and having nearly been dismissed from the expedition, made an effort to cause trouble for the group. He left the party and traveled to the nearest dwarven town to accuse the Heroes of having stolen the Axe of Clangeddon. Though a dwarven party dispatched did find the Heroes, Booknut's vengeance failed. The heroes explained the situation and, using the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, convinced the dwarves to allow them to retain the axe temporarily until the crisis had passed. In spite of their anger towards him, the heroes agreed not to abandon Booknut in the wilderness as they felt he would not survive on his own. Returning from the Dwarven Mountains the Heroes reviewed the prophecy and saw a line that indicated the Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite Brewing would be in Hardale. The heroes located it in the possession of a dwarven tavern owner and brewer named Balix Stonetankard who was using its power to know every recipe for every ale to make his tavern very successful. With the help of the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, Dandy was able to get Balix to hand over the helm. Confronting Sir Zadric In the Month of Skeleton, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy were presented with evidence that Sir Zadric Trield was actually working to procure the artifacts they sought for nefarious purposes. They made haste to travel to Crossroad to confront him and Booknut insisted on accompanying them, hopeful to learn what the enemy conspiracy was all about. The others were reluctant to allow him to accompany, but ultimately felt it was not worth the time it would take to argue with him about it and allowed him to come along. On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad and Qualin, Kagami and Dandy confronted Sir Zadric about the claims while Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule waited outside the manor house. Booknut lobbied intensely to be part of the meeting with Sir Zadric, but was soundly overruled. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher Ravenut's and Zadric attacked them. The others joined in, but the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The heroes sent Booknut to Emeron City to report to Professors Sumnim and Chickwood and he traveled to Emeron City to do just that. Aftermath Booknut did not join the Heroes of Prophecy on any more of their journeys, as they refused to travel with him any longer. He returned to the Emeron Wizard’s College for several years, eventually leaving after a strenuous disagreement with a professor that led to an enormous feud with the administration. Booknut traveled to the Red Keep to study with the Red Wizard, convinced that he would be chosen as the next apprentice, but his abrasive manner only alienated the Red Wizard, who eventually ejected him from the Red Keep. Booknut traveled for a time, visiting any institution of magical learning he could and studying there for as long as the others could put up with him or, as he put it “until my obvious genius threatened them and they threw me out.” Booknut eventually crossed the Plains of Galmar to study at The Vade, but he was banished from there after only a few years as well. Booknut ultimately settled in the Kingdom of Phorloux, where his condescending attitude seemed to be better tolerated, and he spent much of his life there until being stabbed to death by a fellow academic when they were having a very heated debate about magic. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC